


half-brewed

by darkmagiattack



Series: YGO Collab Love Drabbles [8]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mutual Pining, Unresolved Romantic Tension, set between battle city and millenium world arc, somewhat canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmagiattack/pseuds/darkmagiattack
Summary: I don't actually have a good description for this drabble besides just some unresolved mutual pining where marik hangs out with bakura even though his personal bids for power are well over. and bakura sucks at making coffee.YGO Collab Love Spirit Gate 8 drabble. Prompt: watery
Relationships: Yami Bakura/Marik Ishtar
Series: YGO Collab Love Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797124
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Spirit Gate Round 12





	half-brewed

“Bakura, this coffee is friggin’ weak as hell. How long did you brew it?” 

Marik swished around the watery coffee in his mug, crinkling his nose with distaste.

“Long enough. I can’t tell the bloody difference, anyhow. Tastes the same to me.” Bakura didn’t bother looking over his shoulder as he continued to fry an egg, hair tied high over the back of his neck.

The kitchen was small, warm, and nestled in an apartment that felt far from any of Marik’s worries. He’d been crashing here from time to time since the end of the Battle City Tournament, despite having a good inkling of just what it was Bakura was planning.

Naturally, they hadn’t discussed it, or anything that had conspired at the end of the Tournament. The Millennium Rod was no longer in Marik’s possession, and he still hadn’t decided if it’d been a truly good thing or not. He was glad that his other self no longer stalked the halls of that damned blimp, but something about his interactions with Bakura had… shifted. 

For while Marik no longer had anything to offer or hold over his head, Bakura still humored him in his barbed way, grumbling to himself all the while. Perhaps they were both scrambling for some sort of normalcy. So he said nothing, only watching the spirit continue to cook. 

The silence was only accompanied by the modest sizzle of the eggs, but it was soon broken by Bakura, who threw a glance over his shoulder. 

“What is your aim through all of this?” the white-haired man asked simply, plating a finished egg, and cracking another into the pan. “You’ve got to have some other goal besides eating me out of house and home. Don’t tell me you believe in all of that ‘friendship’ crap now, thanks to the Pharaoh and his dimwitted horde.”

Marik should’ve expected this. His previous visit or so, Bakura had been quieter, more withdrawn as he coaxed his host’s body into carving the figurines for his final plan. Their time was up.

“I don’t,” deflected Marik, conveniently averting his gaze. “My plan failed, and I know better than to dissuade you from yours.”

“Then why are you here?”

“Why do you think?” he replied in turn. 

There was an uneasy pause, before Bakura shrugged, his shoulders sagging. “Damned if I know.”

Marik wished it wasn't too late to tell him.

**Author's Note:**

> had a hard time w this one, but hey, its done! i seriously need to write more thiefship lol


End file.
